


I Know Places

by hey_look_its_a_fanfic



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'll be posting a new chapter every monday, and more often, then it'll be sooner, unless somehow it acutally becomes popular
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_look_its_a_fanfic/pseuds/hey_look_its_a_fanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no life, so here's chapter two</p></blockquote>





	1. Introduction

It was a cold December morning when Maka first realized it. Soul had been gone for hours. "I'll be right back." was hastily scribbled on a note card on the table. After waiting for what felt like years, Maka grabbed her coat and set off into the snow.   
"Soul?" She shouted into the blinding flurry of snow. She turned the corner and smacked into a large stack of neatly wrapped boxes. A stream of cursing and a growl were followed by a familiar voice.   
"Watch it. I've got important stuf--... MAKA!" Souls Crimson eyes flared with embarrassment and panic. "I- I told you I'd be back later!" He stuttered.   
Maka shrugged. "I got worried." Before Soul could say anything sarcastic she raised an eyebrow at the scattered packages.

"What are these?" She said coyly while gently picking up the nearest box. It was about the size of her fist and wrapped in pale pink paper with a shimmering gold ribbon on top. 

"Don't touch that!" Soul winced as she picked absently at the corner of the wrapping paper. She smirked and began stacking the boxes into two piles.   
"You could have told me you were going Christmas shopping." She smiled.


	2. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no life, so here's chapter two

Soul POV: 

After fifteen minutes of withholding any information about the presents, Maka gave up asking.  
"Fine." She grumbled and set her stack down on the dining room table. "I didn't want to know anyway." She spun on her heel and stomped her way to her room. After the door had closed, violently mind you, Soul let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. You'd figure, after dating for two years she'd realilze that he wasn't that much of a push over.

"God damn. What is it with women and questions?" He had ran into Liz and Patty on his way home and it was a lot of the same. "Who are those for Soul?", "Why won't you tell us Soul?", " Does this snowman look like a giraffe?" He rolled his eyes. Christmas is too much work  
One by one, the presents were transported from the table to the tree. It was a sturdy little cannan and it was decorated with a number of handmade ornament, as well as store bought orbs. After the last present was stacked among the rest, Soul stepped back and smiled a little. He pulled himself away from his accomplishment and sauntered down the hall towards Maka's room. 

"Maka? Are you still mad?" The thud of her boot hitting the door was answer enough. Soul sighed. "Babe can I at least come in?" His hand balancing lightly on the door knob. 

Click. The lock sliding into place was followed by a muffled "No." Soul put his back against the door and slid to the floor. I can wait. He smirked slightly and closed his eyes. 

Maka POV: 

Baka. Why wouldn't he just give me a hint. Maka thought sleepily. You'd figure after two years of dating he'd just give up on the whole secrets thing. She sighed and snuggled down into her blankets. It was a few moments before she slid into the darkness, and with a smile on her lips she began to dream. 

"Maka, I have something to ask you." Dream Soul asked smiling. They were standing on one of the many balconies of the DWMA. Maka felt a blush rise into her cheeks.  
"Of course." She froze as Soul got down onto one knee. "Oh my death." She murmured in shock.  
"Maka Albarn, will you marry me?" The question hung in the air, but before she could answer, the DWMA dissolved around them. 

She opened her eyes and sighed. She'd been having the same dream for a while now, but it was always in a different location every time. Tears stung her eyes as she pulled herself out of bed. Don't be stupid. It was just a dream. She mentally scolded herself and unlocked the door. She pulled it open and squeaked as Soul fell onto her feet. 

"MAKA CHOP."


	3. Love Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not the best I've ever done, but it's not the worst either.

Soul POV:

"Fuck Maka. What'd you do that for?" He muttered bitterly while rubbing the canyon in the middle of his scalp. Maka fumbled for something to say and went instead, on the defensive.

"You shouldn't have scared me like that."  
"You shouldn't have locked me out for so long."

She frowned and Soul knew he had gained a little bit of ground. Her expression hardened again as she stepped over him and headed for the kitchen. From where he sat, Soul could hear her rummaging around for a cup in the cabinet and the familiar sound of water rushing into the kettle. Knowing better than to poke the bear any more than he already had, Soul clambered to his feet and crossed the living room in two strides. He grabbed his coat and hat before turning back a fraction towards the kitchen where the slamming of dishes could still be heard.

"I'm going over to Black Star's place!" He called and a large clang was her only reply. He stepped out of the door and before closing it called back "I love you!" A frustrated Maka poked her head around the door frame and stuck her tongue out.

"Love you too Baka." She smiled slightly. Soul locked the door behind him and set off into the sparkling alley way.

His sneakers crunched along in the snow, breaking the silence. He shoved his hands into his pockets and ducked his head down as a gust of wind blew a flurry his way. Once he arrived at Black Star and Tsubaki's apartment, he knocked twice before pushing the door open. Tsubaki was wrapped in a blanket next to Black Star on the dark blue couch. It was clear that they weren't expecting anyone to come calling.

"Hey Soul." She smiled. Instant regret surged through Soul.

"I hope I'm not interrupting..?" He said and backed away towards the door again. Black Star grinned from his place on the couch.

"Don't worry about it! We were just talking about you." Soul glanced at Tsubaki but she nodded brightly. He could stay. He plopped down onto the puffy recliner that was usually designated for him, unless Maka was with him.

"So, Soul what brings you here? Are you and Maka fighting again?" Tsubaki's voice was laced with concern for her best friend. Soul smirked.

"Eh, kind of. I actually came here to ask your opinion on something important." Black Star shot up from the couch. Tsubaki placed a hand on his arm and made him sit back down.

"Okay, go for it!" Black Star grinned, slightly less pumped than he was before. Soul reached down into his coat pocket and retrieved a small blue velvet box. Tsubaki's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"I-is that what I think it is...?" She whispered. Soul smiled slyly and tossed the box to her.

"Do you think she'll like it?" He asked, a tiny bit of insecurity creeping into his voice. Tsubaki gently opened the box and gaped. The ring was a simple thing, with a shining gold band and a black diamond with green flecks.

"OF COURSE SHE WILL!" Tsubaki squealed. Black Star stared blankly at the ring and shifted his gaze back to Soul.

"Holy shit man. Are you sure you're ready for this?" This made Soul pause for a second before regaining his confident composure.

"Of course. She's my everything."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still kinda new at this, but if you like it I'll be updating more later this week.


End file.
